Saradomin's Gifted Knight
BEFORE YOU READ! This is an entry to Berus's competition... I am TERRIBLE at writing stories, and that is why I do not write them that often! Please don't criticize me. Great People of Gunnarsground! I bring you all thee, to tell you a story of a thy Great Knight, that protected, and served thy people in it's time of thee! He was a brave, powerful and strong warrior! Oh yes indeed! As he was considered, Saradomin's Gifted Knight, a Knight of unstoppable power, which is why, I shall tell the tale of thy great deeds to our land! In the year 147, was a small, handsome white haired boy named Christopher Reagsun Ver, the second born to Marcus Wright Vuce Verse. When Christopher was 5, his Mother and Father was both killed in a terrible raid of local thugs that lived in the nearby Port, Sarim. Ever since then, Marcus took care of Christopher and thy returned the favour and took care of thee. Though, thy was not a boy to hang around with. He was very shy, and doesn't like talking to anyone except his brother. Although he was the most attractive and beautiful boy in Rimmington, he dated nobody, and he usually spends his time at Port Sarim Cliff, overlooking thy sea. Legendary minds do not think alike however. In 154, Christopher wanted to become a White Knight, while Marcus wanted to become a Void Knight. They had an argument since they both had different purposes. So, the two brothers separated, one went to Vallance, thy Lordship of Falador, and one went to Commodore Matthias, the leader of thy Knights of thy Void. Christopher, which respected Vallance as a father, became his apprentice. As he trained forward, and forward to become a better soldier, trying to prove himself to Falador, Vallance looked down and said "Stop. You have indeed proved yourself.". "But," he said, "What if I'm not thy good enough?" "Don't worry about them," Vallance answered, with a calm tone. "I will deal with thee." And so forth, he trained every day, helped Vallance fight his battles, and soon enough, he became his trusted soldier. In 156, he was taken with Vallance as his "Child Prodigy" to meet with King Lathas, who was at the time, an ally of Asgarnia. There, he met the future woman of thee dreams. A small, armoured, but very beautiful girl with black hair like the Void Knight Captain, Korasi which was titled "Lieutenant" named Aella Athena Lortrode. This beautiful Syrotian girl from the Southern Seas looked at him with those shy eyes. He looked back, with the same response. Vallance looked down at the young knight, then at the young Lieutenant. "It's a shame really, Sir Ver. She's Zamorakian. Your Saradominist. You both can't date." With a deep sigh, the boy looked down at her. "Some day... I will have thy beauty... but for now, I shall decline." Several years later, the young boy, had grew up to be a man, and now, Commander of the army with Sir Berus. These two did not take the cake with each other though, oh no no no, they spat fire at each other! It got so bad, that they decide, to settle it with a fight! Sword hits thy sword! When Sir Ver once, he was promoted to Captain, and after that, was thy King's death. His new Sir, Amik Varze, took power, in the upcoming blaze. With much anger, he knew the king was alive, but who knows? None shall thycline. Now you know, of the legendary knight. I bid you all, a swell goodnight. Category:Stories